


Covet

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Gargoyles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: The University of Lucis is such an acclaimed academic institution, but Prompto saw strange things sometimes. He saw gargoyle statues flying at night, students with horns, forked tongues, and wings. Is Prompto just imagining it all?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 10





	Covet

It was freshmen orientation and Prompto was excited to explore Lucis University. His group was full of freshmen students who were just as excited as him. Their guide was a sleep-deprived, but a helpful senior student at the prestigious Lucis University. Although Prompto was eager to attend such an acclaimed academic institution, Prompto had heard among the throngs of freshmen students awaiting their orientation tour the nerve-wracking news that Prince Noctis was to attend Lucis University as well.

The courtyard was crawling with freshmen students and senior guides. His group toured the courtyard and campus in awe. It wasn’t long before Prompto’s group came across Prince Noctis’ fraternity house. Once again, Prompto’s freshmen orientation group gossiped among each other in hushed whispers. Meanwhile, Prompto saw Prince Noctis standing in front of a small window peering expressionlessly down at them.

Their eyes met but Prince Noctis’ expressionless stare remained constant. His cheeks glowed crimson and Prince Noctis merely turned away. It was an exchange enough to make Prompto feel self-conscious for his entire existence on Eos. “Oh, no! I should’ve bowed, shouldn’t I?!”

His small, shaky voice caught the attention of Cindy Aurum. She was in his freshmen orientation group and popular. “You seem overheated. Are you okay?”

He spun around to deny the truth, but Cindy burst out laughing at the sight of him. “I-It’s not funny!”

She smiled, then crossed her arms over her chest. “Relax, will you? I’m sure His Highness has seen worse.”

“I hope so.”

“You must like him, like a lot.”

“I’m that obvious.”

“You’re not the only one who has a crush on His Highness. It’s nothing to be ashamed about, you know.”

“Y-You’re right, Cindy.”

“Of course I am. Let’s get back to the group now.”

She stepped forward, curling an arm around Prompto’s. She and Prompto joined the rest of their freshmen orientation group, then. “What’s your major, Prompto?”

He nudged Cindy in a playful manner. She turned to look at him. Then Prompto took that opportunity to take a picture of her. “Oh, I’m going to major in photography. What about you?”

“I’m majoring in business. My grandpa is getting old. So I’m going to be taking over Hammerhead. It’s a gas station and service shop.”

“That seems like a lot of work, but you seem up to the challenge.”

“Well, I’ve been helping my grandpa ever since I was a little girl. So I already have the experience for it. My grandpa just wanted me to live a little before I take over the shop.”

“He sounds like a cool guy.”

“He’s the best. You have to meet him one day.”

“I’d like that.”

XOXO

When freshmen orientation came to an end, Prompto and Cindy sat at a picnic table in the courtyard to eat lunch together. It was a warm afternoon at Lucis University, but autumn was just right around the corner.

The leaves on the tall trees all across Lucis University were losing its color. The days were shorter as the sun would set earlier in autumn than summer. He would miss the warmth of the sun but Prompto looked forward to enjoying drinking hot chocolate in the common room with Cindy.

She leaned forward with her chin resting in the palm of her hand. Her lips tugged upwards into a small smile. “Have you ever been in love, Prompto?”

He sighed, “No, I haven’t.”

“I haven’t, either.”

“You’re so beautiful, though. You could have anyone, Cindy.”

“You’re adorable, Prompto. You could have anyone, too. But I know you and you just don’t want anyone, do you?”

“It’s a crush. A crush isn’t love.”

“It can be.”

“Even if it is, I’d have to love myself first before I could ever love someone else.”

The afternoon was spent mulling over thoughts of love. She wondered what love is. He wondered what love is not. “Every time I see Prince Noctis, I feel like my heart breaks. It’s like love is supposed to hurt, Cindy.”

“It shouldn’t hurt. It’s supposed to heal. You’re in pain because you haven’t learned to love yourself yet.”

“… Maybe.”

“Let’s start, then. I’ll help you.”

“You don’t have to-”

“But I want to. We’re friends now.”

“We are friends.”

XOXO

The clocks tolled as Prompto ran to class. His footsteps echoed in the extravagant hallways of Lucis University. He was lost, but Prompto was all alone in the opulent corridors and couldn’t ask an upperclassman for directions.

He turned a corner, then bumped into His Highness. As usual, Prince Noctis was calm and collected. On the contrary, Prompto was flustered and flushed in the cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Your Highness!”

Although Prompto couldn’t meet His Highness’s eyes, Prompto felt Prince Noctis’ gaze piercing him. Those austere but beautiful azure eyes lingered on Prompto. His knees would’ve buckled if Prince Noctis hadn’t looked away. “I’ve seen you before. What is your name?”

“I-I am Prompto Argentum, Your Highness.”

“Are you lost, Prompto?”

“Y-Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“If you’d like, I can show you to your class.”

“O-Of course, I’d appreciate that so much.”

“Follow me, then”

He trailed behind Prince Noctis. The candles flickered, casting eerie shadows on statue gargoyles standing guard outside of the classrooms in Lucis University. “You mustn’t be afraid, Prompto. They are meant to protect the students of Lucis University, not harm.”

Then Prince Noctis stopped before a classroom, but the only classroom in the corridor Prince Noctis and Prompto were in. His Highness knocked three times, the raps echoing throughout the curious corridor. “Good evening, Your Highness! Is this Prompto Argentum, the lost, little lamb who’ve I’ve already marked absent during roll call?”

“Yes, Professor Izunia.”

“Well, I’ll make an exception this time. We have a class to continue. Come with me, Mr. Argentum.”

He was frozen with fear. He saw a gargoyle turning its head. The candlelight was casting silhouettes but Prompto swore he saw the shadow of a gargoyle turning its head. And soon enough, Prompto collapsed with his textbooks and papers scattered around on the floor. “I-It moved…”

“I tire of teaching freshmen! But I would make an exception for you, Your Highness.”

“You’re lucky you’re a tenured professor. Otherwise, I would’ve fired you years ago.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I have a student to tend to.”

“There’s no need for you, Izunia. My gargoyle will take Prompto to the hospital wing.”

“Your mindless minions-”

“They are far from enchanted clay.”

“You foolish, spoiled prince! You should not have-”

“Yes, I summoned them from Niflheim!”

XOXO

The hospital wing was dark, dimly lit.

The flickering candles on candelabras casting a faint form of light. There were more statue gargoyles, grotesque hideous creatures curiously standing next to each bed in the hospital wing.

He tried to get up but Prompto’s wrists were strapped with leather cuffs to the bed. He looked around the hospital wing for a nurse or doctor who can remove the bed restraints, but Prompto didn’t see anyone except for Prince Noctis. “It’s for your good.”

“… The restraints are unnecessary, Your Highness.”

“You said you saw a gargoyle moving, Prompto.”

“I-It did …”

He was horrified as His Highness’ eyes turned an unnatural crimson color. “I want you to look at me, Prompto. You didn’t see my gargoyle moving. You fainted from extreme mental and physical fatigue.”

“W-What are you, a d _emon_?!”

“Why are you resisting me?!”

A scream was about to pierce the air from his throat. But Prince Noctis’ fingers curled around Prompto’s throat in time as a warning. “P-Please let me go, Your Highness. I-It’s not like anyone is going to believe me.”

“That’s not good enough for me. And I suppose you require a more intimate approach, my darling.”

“I don’t understand …”

“Darling, I know. I know all about your dirty dreams. I know you imagine me in-between your legs at night so just _submit_ to _me._ ”

A clenched jaw to seal shut Prompto’s lips. He hadn’t anything more to say for himself. He couldn’t fight a demon prince or demonic creatures. The gargoyles were hell sent with the way they were whispering and waving their wings. “A-Am I dead? A-Am in hell?”

“You’re in Purgatory. You’ll stay here unless I erase the existence of it from your mind. If you’ll just stop resisting and submit, I can make you forgot about everything.”

“… I surrender, Your Highness.”

“That’s what I like to hear, mortal.”

~~~


End file.
